


(Mi)chelleworld

by sketchypotato



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, based off GarupaPICO ep6, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: It was clear that Misaki was seen to be just another Michelle, easily replaced by any of the other mascots in Michelleworld. But that just meant she could easily walk away from Hello, Happy World!, and that was what she wanted, right?





	(Mi)chelleworld

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Garupa Pico ep 6, and i wANTED to writing something cute and fluffy but my brain was like Nah, Angst Only so here we are. Aiye.
> 
> Edit: some minor sentence structure stuff that didnt occur to me at 4am

Ah, what a bother.

Misaki, still in her own Michelle suit, glanced over the sea of Michelle costumes, her unit mates nowhere to be found. Sometimes she would hear them, the enthusiastic shouts detailing yet another one of Kokoro’s wild ideas, accompanied with equally enthusiastic words of agreement and a distressed “Fueeee~??”, but these sounds would quickly pass her by, the members running off before she could follow them. Misaki would usually be glad to avoid the ruckus, but if anything she wanted to be with them to help Kanon, who tended to get dragged into all sorts of trouble against her will by the idiot trio, and to stop any other trouble to the public they might cause. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much Misaki could do even if she wanted. Michelle’s suit wasn’t built for mobility, and the mass of mascots that she had to push through didn’t make things any easier.

But what did it matter? Judging by the laughter and the glimpses she got as they passed by, the rest of Hello, Happy World! were having a whale of a time without her. In fact, considering that none of them had bothered to look for her, she could only guess that they had mistaken one of the other Michelle mascots for her. Even Kanon, who knew that Misaki was inside the suit, was admittedly a bit of an airhead, and would probably mistake another mascot suit for Misaki if the person inside didn’t correct her. Misaki had effectively been replaced.

The thought gave her a sinking feeling for reasons she didn’t understand. Hello, Happy World! clearly didn’t need Misaki, just anyone in the mascot suit would do. Kokoro could easily hire another songwriter, one better than Misaki could ever be. Misaki could easily walk away, even right now, and not have anything to do with the band and their crazy antics anymore. It was what she wanted, wasn’t it?

Something just didn’t feel right. Maybe she should think this further before leaving, and try to find the other members again. She couldn’t just abandon Kanon with the idiot trio after all, though it did hurt to think that even _she_ couldn’t tell the difference between Misaki and the other Michelles. Maybe after finding them she would understand this uncomfortable feeling.

Misaki trudged along again, straining her ears to hear the voices of her bandmates with little success. An hour passed, maybe two, and only once did she get close enough to call out to them. Kokoro and Kanon glanced in her direction momentarily, confusion apparent on their faces, but they got quickly swept away by the crowd before she could call out again. Misaki sat down beside a food stand, exhausted from chasing her bandmates the whole day and wondering why she was doing it in the first place when an announcement played over the park’s speakers.

“Tsurumaki Kokoro has left the premises. All staff please remove your mascot suits and gather at the main office.”

Well, that was that. Kokoro, Hagumi, Kaoru and Kanon had spent the entire day playing around in the theme park and then left without her. They really couldn’t tell the difference between some random staff member in a Michelle suit and Misaki, huh. Misaki felt a twist in her gut as she got up to follow the other staff to what she supposed were changing rooms. There was nothing else to do anymore, and she really should have left a long time ago.

It was when she was halfway through the park when she heard a voice. Soft and unsure, but frantic, Misaki almost didn’t catch it. She focused hard to hear it again.

A nervous voice calling out her name. “Misaki-chan? Misaki-chan! Where are you??”

“Kanon-san!” Misaki removed her Michelle head and whipped around to locate her. Not too far away was Kanon, looking highly distressed as she looked around. Tucking the mascot head under her arm and pushing through the last few Michelles surrounding her, Misaki ran towards Kanon, grabbing onto both of her hands while saying “It’s ok, Kanon-san! I’m here! It’s Misaki!”

Kanon looked close to tears, and she was startled by the sudden grab, but her face lightened up immediately upon recognising who held her hands. She jumped up, engulfing Misaki is as much as a bear hug as possible when the bear suit was so much bigger.

“I, I-I thought we lost you for good,” she cried, burying her head in the mascot suit’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Misaki-chan, I mistook some other Michelles for you! I kept asking if it was you and if you were ok but none of them would respond! I s-should have known! I’m so sorry Misaki-chan!!”

Misaki was too stunned to respond, gingerly lifting a hand to pat Kanon’s head as she collected her thoughts. What she now realised was the sinking feeling was loneliness, that she had been upset that she had been replaced by the other Michelles, that she didn’t actually mean anything to her bandmates. No matter how annoying Hello, Happy World! was to her, deep down she still wanted to be friends with them, and being abandoned hurt. But now, considering how Kanon was thinking about her the whole time, trying to look out for her but being limited by the whole crazy situation, Misaki felt her loneliness slowly recede. Kanon cared for her as _Misaki_ , not Michelle, and it felt…. Nice.

“Thank you for thinking about me,” Misaki said at last. “It’s not your fault, this whole situation is so wild… And I’m fine, really”

Kanon looked up at her, still teary-eyed. “B-but it’s not ok! You didn’t get to have fun with the rest of us! A-A-And we didn’t even try to find the real you because we kept mixing up Michelles…” Kanon looked away and lowered her voice. “You deserve to have fun with everyone too, Misaki-chan. Ah!” She brightened up suddenly. “Maybe we can come to the theme park again, but, but one without Michelles! And you can come as Misaki! We can have fun together as Hello, Happy World!”

It wasn’t something Misaki had thought about, actually. Theme parks weren’t really her thing, so she had no intention of coming back after this fiasco, but Kanon looked unusually excited (which was rare!) such that she couldn’t say no. Well, it couldn’t hurt if there weren’t other Michelles and if she came as herself, and…

“Well, I would rather come without the three idiots actually, maybe just me and you…” Misaki laughed. This might actually be fun. “We should make plans, Kanon. When are you free?”

The sight of Misaki’s smile made Kanon blush, and she slowly removed herself from the hug, wiping her face with her arm. “Uuu… I might be free this weekend?”  Truthfully, Kanon wasn’t used to theme parks either, but she just wanted to make Misaki smile after all the trouble they put her through. After all, Misaki was a patient and kind soul who always put up with the band's antics, with  _Kanon_ _'s_  insecurity and inability to reject anyone. Misaki deserved the best, and Kanon wanted to help that. And by the warmth she felt in her chest at that smile, what she had done was right.

Misaki moved her hand down, linking it together with Kanon's. It was late, and she was still heading back to change out of the suit and go home, but unlike her earlier dread she felt much lighter doing so. Hand-in-hand, the two girls started their journey home, smiling and laughing as they discussed their future date.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmaybe one day i'll add on to this and write the cute amusement park date misakanon that I INTENDED to do in the first place  
> twitter @spacetier love these girls


End file.
